


Sleeping Dart

by DanaGone



Series: Identity Reveals [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family time, Gen, Lie Detector, danny is tired, danny must answer truthfully, danny passes out, danny's identity is revealed, he can't sleep oof, jazz drinks a lot of coffee lol, jazz is at a sleepover so she's unaware, jazz is confused, no more secrets between family, no violence, there's a white snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: Danny is captured by his very own parents and they're demanding answers. They created a lie detector so when a question is asked, he has to answer truthfully. What will he do when the questions start getting a bit too personal? (Oneshot)
Series: Identity Reveals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Sleeping Dart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, I simply only own the plot :)

Danny lay on his bed tiredly late at night, different thoughts running through his head. He was absolutely  _ exhausted _ , especially after preventing twenty-six ghosts yesterday, and fourteen today. He so badly wanted to dive into a deep slumber, but sleep just wouldn't come.

He decided to go to sleep early today, at 8 pm. But he just spent two whole hours rolling around in bed and just feeling overall uneasy. He didn't know what, but he had a gut feeling that today wasn't going to end quickly like it usually did.

He tried everything; he drank two cups of warm milk, counted fifty sheep, stayed still in one position for ten minutes and even read an astronaut encyclopedia. But nothing seemed to work. It's as if his body was tired, but his brain didn't share the same view. He wondered why he didn't stay awake like this in Mr. Lancer's class. The boy chuckled, deciding he didn't want to know.

Danny then decided to get up after the clock struck 10:30. There was no use in staying in bed if he wasn't going to get sleep. He slipped into his bunny slippers and opened the door before walking downstairs.

He knew his parents were quite busy in the lab, inventing who knows what. It seemed really important... but Danny wasn't too interested. He'll ask his dad about it tomorrow morning, that is, if he got any sleep.

However, his parents decided to take a break and go give Jazz a goodbye. Today, she was going to a sleepover with her friends although Danny knew it wouldn't be any normal sleepover. From what she explained to him, it was going to be a study night with some snacks and nerd talk.

_ Pretty boring if you ask me, _ Danny thought to himself.  _ Who would go visit their friends just to study? _

But of course, this was Jazz he was talking about.

"So how long are you going to stay there for?" Danny asked as he entered the kitchen where Jazz was holding onto her suitcase and talking to her mom.

"Two days, don't miss me too much," she said, smirking as their mother chuckled and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Okay sweetie, see you on Sunday. Good night," she said before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm glad I'll be free of your psychology talk this weekend," he said with a grin as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back. But in the meantime, don't get into some trouble, hmm?" she said, her eyebrows raised as Danny rolled his eyes but nodded.

"You sound as if I'm going to blow the house up. I'll be careful Jazz, jeez you worry too much," he joked as his sister laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't know... but please do take care of yourself," she said seriously as she walked out the kitchen doors, giving a short wave.

Danny sighed as he watched his sister leave from behind the window. The wind was pretty strong today and there were rustled leaves everywhere in the garden. For some reason, that bothered him. He didn't know why but he just wasn't a fan of autumn. Maybe because school started at that weather period, or maybe because it reminded him that winter was coming soon. Either way, he didn't really care right now. What he really wanted to do was sleep.

Danny went back to his room, not before wishing his parents goodnight. He noticed that they didn't look like they were heading to sleep either. He shrugged uninterestedly. It was no surprise they were working on another invention so he didn't bother asking them. He knew that if he did, any hope of falling asleep would vanish.

The half-ghost hybrid jumped back into bed but still didn't give in to sleep. Somehow, his brain wouldn't just shut off. Like it was begging him to get out of the room and do something that would keep his body active, or in other words, something  _ dangerous _ . He couldn't describe the feeling... it reminded him of someone who had just consumed five cups of coffee. Not that he would know how _ that _ felt.

Danny groaned, realizing that this wasn't the way to get himself to sleep. So he decided on the only thing he could think of. Ghost patrol.

He usually patrolled the area with his two best friends, but he knew they were fast asleep by now. Plus, even if they weren't, it was a Friday. He wouldn't bother them by going out just so he can have company. It was also pretty cold and Danny noticed this as soon as he opened his room window and let the air in.

But before going out, he made sure to hide some pillows under the blanket so that if his parents check on him, it wouldn't appear that he disappeared.

"I'm going ghost!" the boy quietly exclaimed, commanding the white rings to wash over him, transforming him into Phantom. Although the lab was a long way from his room, he wasn't risking his parents hearing him. They would either get suspicious or send him to a mental hospital! Or perhaps attempt to 'scare-the-spooks' out of him as referred to his dad. He mentally cringed at that memory and shook his head, wanting to forget it.

The half-ghost flew out of the window, facing the dark sky. The only source of light came from the bright full moon. Danny made sure to close his window so that his room wouldn't be cold when he returned later at night. At that, he flew back outside and onto the streets, smiling.

Flying was one of the few abilities he enjoyed. He liked the feeling of glistening in the sky, like one of the stars. He felt so... free. He forgot all of his trouble when he was flying carelessly through the sky, not a care in the world.

The boy felt himself get a bit tired. But not completely. He still had some energy stored in his body that was begging to be let out. So Danny decided to now scan the streets so that he can have something to focus on. Maybe if his mind got bored with the silent city, he might finally get some rest.

But Danny didn't really expect the place to be so... quiet. It was an eerie quiet that made him grow suspicious. There was always something going on, so why was it so silent? Danny shrugged it off but soon regretted jinxing it when his ghost sense went off.

_ Of course. I knew I couldn't have one peaceful night without a ghost interrupting it, _ he grumbled to himself but sighed.  _ But then again, I was the one who insisted on the idea of ghost patrol. _

He followed his senses which led him to the dog park. And that's where he spotted his target.

"Haven't seen you for a while. Back to attack me again, after your two failed attacks?" he asked with amusement although he knew the ghost couldn't understand him. The giant snake hissed which made Danny raise an eyebrow.

_ So it does understand me. Well, what do you know? _

The cobra was paper white with a green underbelly and spiky tail. His blood-red eyes bore into Danny's soul, his fangs pulled out, ready to strike its venom.

Luckily, the half-ghost moved out of the way before the snake could strike, missing by a few inches. Danny flew back, holding his arm carefully. He looked to find two cuts already leaking with ectoplasm and blood. The boy quickly fired a shot, not wanting to waste any more time so he can bandage his injury. He ended up knocking the snake but not quite as it quickly got up, his fangs hissing menacingly at his enemy. But before he could deliver his second blow, the snake was suddenly sucked into... a thermos.

Danny gaped, wondering what his parents were doing here. At first, he thought it was either Sam or Tucker since both had a Fenton thermos of their own. But when he looked over his shoulder, he saw both his parents with serious looks on their faces. However, most of their attention seemed to be on him.

The half-ghost watched Maddie tighten the lid on the thermos as she looked at him. But before Danny could even react, he was suddenly shot with something from behind his back. He looked to find a dart, and before he could question what, he felt himself get drowsy. His eyes were beginning to drop and suddenly the world was spinning around him. He forced himself to stay awake, for the sake of staying alive. Five minutes before, he would have been begging for this moment.

But if he closed his eyes... Who knew what his parents would do to him? To his misfortune, he ended up slowly dropping to the ground and landed on the grass, eyes fully closed. However, he remained in his ghost form as he hadn't willed himself to de-transform yet. He couldn't let his parents see him like that. The depressant that had been inserted in him did make him feel sleepy, but his powers didn't die... yet.

Despite the circumstances, Danny felt quite comfortable. He finally got to sleep. Wasn't that why he came here in the first place?

* * *

***Before Danny went unconscious***

The Fenton parents got out late at night. They didn't feel tired and wanted to test their new invention out on any ghost nearby to see if it was working.

The newest invention was supposed to not kill the ghost, but have it sleep for a while. It usually worked for 9-10 hours from what they estimated.

Maddie and Jack walked around their neighbourhood before deciding to step out of their vehicle when something caught Jack's eyes.

"Hey, Mads... do you see that?" Jack asked, frowning at the bright light coming from the dog park that wasn't too far from their home. Maddie turned to look at the same direction her husband was looking at and also wore the same expression.

_ What was happening over there? _ It looked like a fight with green light was going on...

"Should we investigate?" Maddie asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes as her husband shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't know. It looks like some teens may be having a small party or something," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Or it could be a  _ ghost _ ," the woman added, getting the attention of the man as he stopped.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out, actually," he abruptly said with a grin on his face as he rushed to the scene, Maddie following him directly behind him. She rolled her eyes at her husband.  _ He really did have an obsession with ghosts sometimes. But then again, so did she. _

The two ghosthunters raced to the source of the light and were stunned by the view. There he was, Danny Phantom, in flesh. The ghost boy was fighting from what seemed to be a snake ghost. Maddie was about to interfere when the ghost suddenly struck the boy using his fangs and then he started... bleeding.

"Jack! Did you see that?" she frantically whispered, staring in shock at the scene. Jack nodded, having seen it as well and was surprised too.  _ Ghosts  _ **_can't_ ** _ bleed. _

The two focused carefully on the injury and noticed how the boy winced when he made movement using his arm.

"But ghosts can't feel pain!  _ It's  _ **_impossible!"_ ** Jack exclaimed as Maddie hushed him but didn't say anything else after that. What was she supposed to say? All the research they have done on ghosts can't compare to this. That is if he really was a ghost.

The thought crossed Maddie's mind. Could it be? Could he be a hybrid? It was very unlikely, and they didn't have enough proof. But she was willing to do whatever it takes to find out what exactly this ghost was.

"Jack! I have an idea," Maddie whispered to Jack as she explained to him that maybe they can take him to his lab and ask him some questions. But they both knew the ghost wouldn't come willingly. They knew he wasn't the type to reveal any secrets about himself from the T.V. they had watched.

"Mads! This is the perfect tool! We can finally test it on him!" Jack said with excitement as Maddie looked at him unsure.

"Hmm, I don't know Jack. I might've not minded hurting him in the beginning, but we just discovered something different about him. What if it does serious damage to him?" she said, her voice laced with worry.

"Oh, don't worry. This doesn't harm them! Now, you stay here and capture that spooky snake while I circle the ghost boy from behind," he explained as Maddie nodded and complied, opening the Fenton thermos that was hanging from her hips and sucked the cobra right into it.

The half-ghost looked at the woman in shock, clearly not expecting her to help. But before he could say anything, the woman watched as the boy slowly drifted to the ground. She looked over at Jack who was holding the gadget, glad that it worked. Maddie also sighed, knowing that it shouldn't cause serious harm to the hybrid.

The two carried the light boy in their arms and into their vehicle, straight home.

* * *

Danny felt something uncomfortable. He knew he was sleeping, but it just didn't feel right. He felt like there was something wrong but he couldn't bring himself to wake up. He was exhausted. 

The boy turned to the right, hoping to get a bit more comfortable, but no use. He frowned, but didn't really care at the moment. He was tired, and all that mattered was getting some sleep. He didn't remember the last time he got this much sleep. He was usually lucky if he got 6 hours of sleep, and that's speaking on weekends. As for school days, the most he had gotten was 4 hours and a half, which was extremely unhealthy for a boy his age.

The teen turned to the other side again, but this time winced in pain. He felt something sting him at his arm.  _ Why was his arm in pain? _ When he couldn't take it anymore, he went back to sleeping on his right. Still uncomfortable, but bearable. However, the pain didn't end there. He unconsciously moved his right hand to touch his arm but felt something sticky and wet.

Was it honey? No, that couldn't be. Honey was more viscous. But it's consistency didn't resemble either water or juice.

At that, Danny knew he had had enough. Sure he wanted to sleep a bit more, but he felt that there was something wrong. He slowly forced to flutter his eyes open, only to be met by bright light. He instantly regretted his actions and hissed while shielding his eyes using his right hand. But he then realized what it was covered in.

**Blood.** _Blood and ectoplasm._ The boy instantly got up, not fully awake but enough to inspect his surroundings. At first, the place looked very bright, and the scent resembled what seemed to be a hospital. But as he inspected the place more, he realized that he wasn't in a hospital. _He was in his parent's laboratory._

**_What am I doing here?!_ ** The boy asked himself, clearly shocked and uneasy. How'd he get here? Did his powers act up like he had in the beginning and turned intangible while he was sleeping? But he would've felt the pain from the fall.

But... he didn't remember going back to bed. In fact, he couldn't sleep and he decided to go on ghost patrol and...

Danny's eyes widened. **_Wait._** _I was fighting that snake ghost when..._

All the pieces came together when he had left his room, fought a ghost, and then his parents showed up. He didn't remember past passing out, but he did remember feeling something pinch his back, like a needle, and his memory going blank. He didn't know what it was but luckily, it didn't look like it caused any major damage to him.

Of course, he had a minor headache, and he was forced into an uncomfortable position...

And then Danny realized he was in a...  **_cage?!_ ** That's why he couldn't turn properly!  _ Can things get any more bizarre than that? _

_ Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, I'm trapped! What do I do? _ Danny asked himself in panic when the realization hit him.  _ Duh. Ghost powers. _

Danny mentally slapped himself as to why he even panicked in the first place as he turned intangible. But when he tried phasing out of the glowing bars, they pushed back and he was thrown back on the floor.

_ Okay,  _ **_now_ ** _ it's time to panic, _ Danny said to himself as he groaned and covered his face. But he immediately took his hands off when he realized what he covered his face with.

_ Oh wait, I'm bleeding! _ The boy's eyes widened in fear as he used the right hand to cover his left arm so that it would prevent itself from bleeding. He didn't know how long it was left exposed for, but he could've got an infection if he left it out for even a minute!

The boy sighed, realizing his situation. He wasn't locked in  **any** cage. But in his parent's lab! Even being with Vlad while he expressed his Packer's obsession seemed more pleasing than this. And that said a lot.

"Okay, so it can't be that bad. Maybe I'm dreaming. Yes! It  **has** to be! This has to be a horrible nightmare and I'll wake up any second now," Danny exclaimed to himself as he shut his eyes tightly and waited for himself to wake up in his warm bed, with the sun hitting from his window and the wind rustling in.

"I can assure you, you're  _ not _ dreaming," a familiar female said as Danny opened his eyes in surprise and turned to face his mother, who had her arms crossed in a questioning manner. His father was also present, but he seemed busy with... stuff.

"Jack, can you eat later?" Maddie asked with an exasperated look as her husband finished the last piece of fudge with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm done!" he quickly said with his mouth full of fudge. Danny chuckled quietly, completely forgetting he had an audience.

"So ghosts can laugh too? Do you see this Jack? He finds it funny! How is this possible?" Maddie exclaimed as she walked closer and inspected him like he was an organism under a microscope.

"You know it's rude to stare," Danny fired hotly, feeling uncomfortable by the way his parents were looking at him. Were they planning on tearing him apart? Dissecting him? Danny shivered by the countless possibilities.  _ Why is he making himself more worried anyway? _

"Hmm, and he speaks like any other human with quite a sarcastic tone. Reminds me of teenagers nowadays," Jack said as he shrugged and turned to Maddie who still had her eyes on the boy.

"Say, what are you?" she asked genuinely as Danny shot her a confused look.  _ Were they crazy now? What made them question him that- _

He turned to where his mother was looking. His injured arm.  _ Of course.  _ They must've noticed he was bleeding and realized ghosts don't have blood in their bodies!

"A ghost?" he replied, playing dumb. There was no way he was revealing anything to them! He didn't want to be caged down here forever!

"That doesn't enter my brain. Let me ask again, who are you? Like, we're  _ sure _ you're not just an ordinary ghost," she said as she pulled a chair and sat in front of the worried boy.

"As if I would tell you," Danny shot back with a glare, deciding there was no point in pretending he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Either you tell us or we'll have to use other... forceful ways," she said as the boy's eyes widened, knowing what she was referring to. The examination table was only a few feet away...

"You can't force me there. As soon as you open the cage, I'll be long gone," he said confidently but raised a confused eyebrow at his mother's unfazed look.

"We can just use the same gadget we used on you last night. It would save us the trouble of having to force you to talk," she said as Jack grinned.

"I call it, the Fenton Sleeping Dart! Instead of sleeping pills, I changed it to a sleeping dart. Clever huh?" the man exclaimed as Danny mentally rolled his eyes. But he was now nervous. Now, he'll have to answer every question. But that didn't mean they knew who he was exactly, right?

With a defeated sigh, the boy nodded.

"Fine, on two conditions. I tell you what you want to hear, but you don't inform a  _ single _ soul of what you heard _ and _ you let me out," he said as the two nodded. They didn't really need him after he told them everything so the conditions weren't too bad.

"Deal," Maddie said as she held her arm between the bars and Danny shook hers, surprised at how she didn't seem too worried that he could hurt her.

"Now, so that we know you're telling the truth," the ghosthunter trailed off as she got up from her seat and brought a metal box with a black screen in the front and a fingerprint scanner. "We'll be using this. A lie detector."

_ How come am I unaware of this? _ Danny thought to himself. It could've helped him in many situations, especially in school! He then groaned.  _ What crud luck! _

The boy did what was ordered from the two ghost hunters. The box was placed in front of him, and Danny placed his left ring finger (since his right hand was covered in blood).

"Now, first question. What are you?" she asked again as Danny rolled his eyes. He doubted the machine really worked so with a confident voice, he answered the question.

"Half ghost, half vampire,' he answered dryly and almost immediately, felt a light zap course through his body. "Uh, what's that?"

"You're lying, try again," Maddie said unimpressed. Even if the machine wasn't present, did the boy really think he could fool her like that?

The boy cursed mentally.  _ Of course, it had to work properly. _ He sighed again and realized there was no point in hiding it, they were going to find out anyway.

"Half ghost and... half-human," he answered truthfully as he waited for the zap, but it never came.

"So my suspicions were correct," she whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at her husband. He was also shocked by the new piece of information.

"Mads! We can now get charged with abuse!" he exclaimed as Maddie quickly hushed him and turned to the thoughtful boy.

"So, how old are you exactly?" she asked, simply because she was curious.

"Fourteen, almost turning fifteen," he replied and again, the machine worked. The questions went on like that, and Maddie and Jack found themselves enjoying the ghost's company. He had interesting ambitions and turned out to be a smart and determined teenage boy. They also learned how he can 'go ghost', the ghost powers he had, and what he used them for. He also ended up telling them how he turned to a ghost in the first place. He laughed when they thought he had a parent who was a ghost and another one a human. But then, their looks were replaced by worry when he explained how he got electrocuted by getting into a lab accident. He quickly changed the topic to prevent them from asking any more questions.

"Say, do you go to school?" she asked curiously as the boy answered with a 'yes'. "Which one?"

At this, Danny was hesitant to reply, and Maddie noticed it too. _ Was it wise to tell two ghosthunters where he attended school? _ He then sighed, deciding it wasn't too dangerous.

"Casper High," he finally said as the woman and her husband gasped.

"That's the same school both my children go to!" she exclaimed as Danny grinned, coming up with an idea.

"Your children's names are called Danny and Jazz, right?" he asked as the two parents nodded, shocked. "I must say, they are delightful kids! Especially Danny. He's such a good boy, very smart and liked by everyone in the school. Mr. Lancer absolutely  _ adores _ him. You should totally buy him the new video game he saw last week, he deserves it."

They stared quizzically at the boy, now confused. This ghost and their kid must seem close, and that's what worried them.

"Okay..." Maddie trailed off. "But I have one last question for you," she said as Danny sighed.

_ Yes, finally! That's it! All I have to do is answer this question and I'm out of here, _ Danny thought excitedly to himself. He was so glad he would finally be able to get out of the cage.

"First off, we'd like to say sorry for hurting you too many times. It must be hard to be a teenager and manage these ghost powers while we're behind your back," Jack sincerely said as he smiled. "Please take this fudge as an apology."

Maddie rolled her eyes but nodded. "What he said. We hope one day you'll forgive us and maybe even visit us someday."

The boy was stunned by their apologies. They looked so sincere and serious when they were talking. And their words- No! This  **must** all be a trick! They could be fooling him. They've always hated ghosts and won't hesitate to dissect him.

But why didn't they do it right now? What do they get by tricking him? They have him right now, trapped. And the way they looked at him had been like they truly meant it. Even his father, who always joked in serious situations.

The boy sighed, really just wanting to get out of here. This cage was surely driving him crazy. He'll think about what they said later when he's finally free and can get his arm treated before it gets infected.

Maddie noticed the half-ghost wincing when he touched his arm and she looked at him with a sober expression.

"Do... do you want me to treat that?" she asked hesitantly, unsure whether the boy would accept her offer. Danny meanwhile looked at her baffled.

For a minute, he didn't believe that it was his mother, a ghost hunter, speaking to him. She sounded so... caring. Not that she didn't care for him, but he was in his ghost form right now. In her eyes, he was something she had despised for a long time. **_A menace_ ** . So why did she offer to help him? What did she get from doing this?

"N-no thanks. I'll get it cleaned later," he stuttered as Maddie shook her head and got up. Danny's eyes curiously followed her, wondering what she was going to do now. He watched as his parents started whispering about something, and despite his good hearing senses, he still couldn't hear them. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the two returned holding a first aid kit.

Apparently, the cage was only ghost proof which explained why it glowed bright green. So it was easy for Jack to phase through it, like how a ghost would phase into walls in the human. Danny looked at him with an uneasy expression while the man unlocked the kit.

"Look. I don't like you spooks. But I heard from Danny's friends that one time that you saved my son from a ghost attack. And since you're friends with my son and seem to know almost everything about him, I'll help you," Jack said as Danny raised an eyebrow. That was certainly unexpected.

"But just so we can make sure that what you're saying is true, answer this one question," Maddie said. "Why does Danny dislike Christmas?"

That had to be the easiest question known to mankind. Who  _ didn't  _ know themselves anyway?

"Because you and da- I mean, Jack, wouldn't stop fighting over whether Santa is real or fake. And something always turns out bad on that day," he answered simply as both parents looked at each other, now confirming that this boy really did know their son.

"Very well. Jack, just treat his cut. It shouldn't be too hard as it doesn't appear to be deep," Maddie finally said as Jack nodded and began cleaning his injury.

Danny hissed when the rubbing alcohol came in contact with his skin. Jack noticed this and made sure to apply less pressure to it. He still found it bizarre how ghosts got hurt but now that they know he's also a human, it made sense.

After cleaning the cut and bandaging it, the man closed the kit and smiled. "Good as new!"

"Thanks," Danny quietly said, looking down. He still found it weird how they acted when he was in his ghost form. But before he could question it, he started to feel dizzy, and he knew why. He had been in his ghost form for too long, and his body was starting to get weak. He felt his two rings threatening to switch him back to his human half, but he couldn't. He forced himself to pay attention to get out of here as soon as possible

"Now for the final question..." Maddie continued as Danny nodded, eager to answer the final question. He was beginning to feel even worse. Shouldn't he feel better now? He just got his cut cleaned up and bandaged. "Who are you?"

Danny was taken aback by the question. What did she mean by that? He remembered telling her he was a half-human and half-ghost, from the beginning. So why was she asking again?

Maddie noticed the boy's confused look and decided to explain further.

"I meant, we don't know who you are. What's your name? How do you look? Can we see you transform into your human half?" she questioned as Danny got uncomfortable.

"U-uh I believe t-that's three questions," he stuttered as nervous beads of sweat began to drip from his forehead. He willed his ice powers to cool him down while paying attention to what she said again.

"Then tell us your name. We already promised we wouldn't tell anyone," Maddie continued, even more, desperate to hear his response. She didn't know why the boy was so nervous. Of course, anyone his position wouldn't feel uncomfortable revealing who they are, but this boy looked like he was on the verge of fainting. His face had turned five shades paler, and he was beginning to sweat, scratching his hair every now and then.

"I-I can't," the boy answered nervously as Jack sighed.

"Look ghostboy. We know this is hard for you, but we need to know who you are. Plus, this could benefit you too. We now know where you get our tools, from Danny, and we can now offer you even more. You're now a ghost hunter, and a unique one at that," the man grinned as Danny crossed his arms.

"My n-name is... Bill," he answered and almost immediately, he felt a small zap. The two ghosthunters sighed, now worried and confused. Why wouldn't he tell them?

However, Danny was unaware that this zap also caused his body to get weaker. It wasn't because the machine was designed to weaken him, but because his body couldn't handle much more pressure. He needed to rest, **NOW** . Or else, he could risk revealing his secret. But then, what else could he answer with? It was clear that his parents weren't going to let him leave until he answered their question.

"My name is Danny," he finally answered as Maddie smiled.

"So you have the same name as our son. Isn't that cool?" she turned to Jack as he nodded. "That's great Mads! Now we have two Danny's! What's your last name?"

"Danny... D-Danny Fenton," the boy answered out of breath. He really needed to give in. He tried forcing his ghost half to remain, but he was too weak. He had to transform into his human half.

"D-Danny?" his mother stuttered, her eyes glossed with tears. His dad was also shocked and when they didn't hear the zap, they knew it was true.

"B-but that's impossible! How..." Jack exclaimed but was soon labelled wrong when the boy finally transformed to his human half. They watched their son, lay on the floor, half-conscious.

"J-Jack! Close the ghost shield," she demanded as her husband quickly obliged. As soon as the glowing bars disappeared, Maddie quickly raced in and picked up her son who was heaving gently.

"O-oh Danny," she choked as she pulled her son close to her, her knees on the floor. Jack soon joined her, all three of them silently weeping.

"M-mom, dad," Danny whispered hoping that this wasn't true. So did they know his secret now? Was this it?

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie!" his mom exclaimed as Danny sighed in relief. He hugged both his parents tight, happy that they weren't mad. Or at least, mad that he wasn't a ghost.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Danny pulled away, smiling. "So what're we going to tell Jazz?"

"Oh, I have an idea. But before that, let's get you to bed," Jack said with a grin as both Maddie and Danny raised an eyebrow. What idea did he have this time?

* * *

Jazz was happy to finally return home. Sure studying with her friends was fun (at least to her), but she missed her parents and little brother. And she wanted to know what Danny had been dealing with this weekend. A new different ghost to add to her collection maybe?

However, her eyes were open like saucers and her jaw almost dropped to the ground when she was met by the scene as soon as she entered the living room.

There sat her brother, in his ghost form, with both their parents cuddling him as they watched a movie. Jazz rubbed her eyes, thinking she was hallucinating.

_ Maybe drinking too much coffee hadn't been a good idea, _ she thought to herself as she reopened her eyes, but nothing changed.

Danny was the first to notice her, and he gave her a sly grin as if there was nothing out of the normal happening.

"Oh hey, Jazz! Didn't notice you there, heh. There's leftover steak if you're hungry, right dad?" he said as he turned to look at Jack who was also wearing a grin.

"Of course, son. Join us after, alright Jazz?" he said to his daughter as Jazz continued to gape at them.

"I- What- How- Okay,  **WHAT,** " she exclaimed, now lost. The three laughed at the girl's behaviour.

"I'll explain later. Now eat something before you pass out," Danny teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 5 941


End file.
